


Reconversion

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [120]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cell Phones, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Edinson observait ses alentours, le PSG était gay.





	Reconversion

Reconversion

  
Edinson rit quand Alphonse rougit devant le clin d'œil que Gigi lui avait fait, les deux gardiens s'entrainaient sur l'un des terrains et Buffon avait l'air impressionné du français. Eddy les surveillait depuis un certain temps et attendait que l'un des deux fasse le premier pas, mais pour l'instant Alphonse semblait trop timide pour réaliser qu'il aimait Gianluigi, et Gigi voulait prendre son temps pour faire mijoter le reste de l'équipe qui attendait comme lui que les deux gardiens s'embrassent ou aillent plus loin.

 

En tournant légèrement la tête, Cavani pouvait voir Presnel et Julian se draguer comme à leur habitude, pour ces deux-là il n'y avait aucun doute possible, le monde entier l'avait compris, tout comme l'équipe et lui. Edinson surveillait aussi Kylian et Neymar, il n'était que les deux petits jeunes s'amusaient sans arrière pensée, grâce à tous ces jeunes gens le PSG était vivant et accueillant.

 

En cherchant à retourner aux vestiaires, il trouva un téléphone dans l'herbe, c'était plutôt inhabituel, encore plus qu'il était déverrouillé. Edinson regarda autour de lui, personne. Il sortit de son observation quand le téléphone vibra, un nouveau message pour l'aider à devenir à qui appartenait le portable. Cavani alla sur la messagerie et vit que le coach du Bayern était celui qui avait envoyé le message, au point où il en était il pouvait bien le lire. Un petit coup de Google Traduction, et il comprit le message. Alors même Thomas Tuchel draguait dans le club. Edinson allait se mettre à surveiller Tuchel et Niko Kovac.

  
Fin


End file.
